Alois's Questionnaire
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Ask me a question, And Me, being Alois Booty-Shorts Trancy shall answer :P
1. rules

A/N: I don't own kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Hello my adoring public! Alois here! And I love you all! JK! Heehee!<p>

Well the purpose of this is so you can ask me any and all absurd or normal questions you have about me and I shall answer! Nothing too freakish or I'll ignore it. But I'll answer most questions like this one for example:

What color socks are you wearing Alois?

Answer is, black and white striped!

See my adoring public; you see the love that went into this!

So review a random or sane question and I'll be sure to answer!

Love Alois! *Blows kisses*

P.S: send me questions ;)

P.S.S: I love booty-shorts

P.S.S.S: I love Ciel 2 :P

* * *

><p>don't forget to review those questions!<p>

This is just sort of the preview type thing that explains it all, K?


	2. Booty shorts!

A/N: Amazing questions 3333

* * *

><p>Hello my adoring public who I love!<p>

According to a certain person, you must be thinking I'm not Alois. HOW DARE YOU! I'm OUTRAGED! * sniffles * Jk, Jk I really don't mind, But that's okay. Well here's the truth! I am Alois Trancy :P

**And our first question of the morning is from Madame Grell **

**Alois? Asking us NOT to ask perverted things? *narrows eyes* Alois, are you  
>feeling okay?<strong>

And why do you love Ciel? When he isn't part cat, he's a pain!

Sincerely,

Mrs. Grell Sutcliff

Dear Madame Grell,

Well a few days ago I went Ciel's house, well uninvited of course, you really think he'd want me to come over? Not. And he decided to smack me with a book, so I have a bruise on my forehead that bugs me, but nothing concealer can't fix! I guess you can but that's no fun. I feel kinda dizzy, but Claude says I'll be fine. Why I love Ciel? * strikes a dramatic pose * Cause he's absolutely ADORABLE! And I LOVE HIM! And I like bothering him because he gets so flustered and it's so cute!

**And the question is from: let's bump this up to T. **

**What was your first time like with Ciel? Or have you even asked him out yet?**

Dear let's bump this up to T,

It was FABULOUS! I mean I had a good time! I don't know if he did or not, but who care's what he thinks? Actually a few weeks ago we all went clubbing and some how I ended married to him! He's not as happy about it as I was…

**And the third questions from CP: **

**According to you, does size matter?**

Dear CP:

In what circumstance are we speaking? ;)

**This question is from adoring fan, love the name btw ;D. **

**Can you put your whole fist in your mouth? And is there any use  
>to it?<strong>

Dear adoring fan,

Why would I want to my fist in my mouth when I can go punch someone in the mouth? Like Hannah for example.

And the answer is, no I can't. I asked Claude is he could but he didn't answer. I bet he can but he doesn't want to brag. I tried again and my jaw popped…It hurts…lol

**This one's from ILoveGagaAndMichael  
><strong>

**Have you ever sexually harassed Ciel so badly that Sebastian had to tase you?  
>Who would be 'on top' in you and Ciel's relationship if you catch my drift?<strong>

Dear ILoveGagaAndMichael,

No, not yet at least ;) I don't really know…Probably me, considering I'm amazing (older and hotter). Lol

**And last but not least a question from KagamineQueen**

**Dear Alois,  
>Didn't you hear? I already called dibs on Ciel. Yeah, that's right, he's MINE. :D<strong>

Dear KagamineQueen,

Well in the earlier questions I mentioned I married him a couple weeks ago, it was a blur but we're happily (on my side, unhappily on his side) married.

And that's it for now. I can't wait for the next round of questions ;)

With love, hugs, kisses, sparkles, and a side of booty-shorts,

Alois Booty-Shorts Trancy

* * *

><p>AN: don't forget to review your questions! Thanks for reading! Great so far :)

Sorry for not updating soon...lol


	3. Divorce?

A/N: wrote this on my iPhone, sorry for spelling/grammar stuff I don't own kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Hey again Alois here my loving fans! I'm currently hiding under a table! Ciel and I are playing hide and seek, buys taking him a good while to find me...it's probably because I'm such a good hider! And I decided while I wait for him to find me I'll answer your questions!<p>

**And today's first questions from, L4DRULEZ900,  
>AHEM. I have a few questions!<br>What does Claude do in his spare time? I heard he tap dances around the  
>house...Is that true?<br>Also, tell Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury I said hi! They really are the  
>cutest things I've seen in a while.<br>Oh yeah, I've been stalking you. 8D**

Well Claude tends to disappear around the same time each day, noon actually...I have no clue where he goes though! I'll have to follow him one day to find out...but yes he does tap dance around the house every now and then, mostly in his sleep ;) I watched him sleep, ONCE, twice...every night haha! Did I mention his pajamas are pink? They are! Lol! I told them and they said quote 'hi' and they made this face like O.O when I read your questions to them. So you stalk me? How delightful! If you do what color socks am I wearing now :) you should be able to tell me that. Haha.

**Next questions are from DarknessLeadsMe, **

**I've (obviously) got a few questions to keep yourself busy.  
>First. ... You're gay, right?<br>Second. Do you know where /I/ could get a sexy demon butler? 8D  
>Third. HEY THAR. I LIKE YOUR HAIR. WHO DOES YOUR HAIR? I WANNA GO THERE~<strong>

I don't really know :) haha I'm a blonde remember? Lol I go to a fancy smancy salon :D it's the best place ever! And no where. You no get one! Jk jk I absolutely love Claude! And you know what I used to think he was a fairy :) try yelling ' here fairy fairy fairy! ' in the woods and see where that gets you.

**Next is from...Ciel Trancyhive, saying, **

**Trancy.  
>I'm filing for a divorce. That's the last time we go out together, I woke up<br>with a huge headache, bottles of Catnip Tequila scattered all over my manor  
>and a wedding ring that I bloody well didn't want!<br>See you in hell,  
>-Ciel PHANTOMhive<br>PS, how did you manage to legally change my name?**

Ouch, that hurts Ciel! It's not like I'm going to sign the papers though :) I think that's the ring, i found in a dumpster, btw I don't think I washed it. Aww, I'm sorry about the head ache :( poor you! Love and hugs- Alois P.S. let's go to Vegas next time! It'll be SO fun! It'll be like our honeymoon! ;) oh and I told Lizzy about the wedding to brag about it ;) she flipped! Lol. I don't know about that one…HAHA! Maybe that's why I had messed up versions of your signature all over my hands. Guess I practiced before signing it for you. There's no need to thank me for it, I just thought it would make things more official or maybe that was the alcohol talking ;)

That's it for now! Got more? Keep em' going! I'm lovin' these questions!

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for reading/reviewing!  
>Keep it up!<br>Please send in more questions!


	4. Gum on a side walk :

A/N: So my phone due to the sudden influx of questions at one time scared me. I had my phone in my hand looking at something and then I heard "BING!" and I was like O.O and there was like 8 emails full of questions

* * *

><p>I don't own Kuroshitsuji<p>

EEEP! So I'm going to the beach this weekend! WOOHOOO! PARTAY!

And guess what else? Getting my hair done! I'm so happy! I love getting my hair done! And Claude did my nails last night, they look so PRETTY!

Our first question of the day is from… **BasicallyagirlversionofCiel:**

**Dear Alois,  
>I love your name. Okay and I love you too. My question is: Would you mind if I<br>named my kid (if I ever have one) Alois Trancy (insert my last name here)?**

I don't mind that much…I'm naming mine and Ciel's child Alois Jr. and then the second one going to be Marshmallow, and then number three will be Ink Pen. Great names right?

Next! **InvaderTaz:**  
><strong>Dear Alois,<br>First (not trying to be creepy but) I love you! You're awesome! So...:  
>Will you ever come to the U.S? :D<br>Do you own any shorter shorts than you usually wear?  
>Do you read yaoi andor yuri?**

First: Doesn't everyone love me? I mean who wouldn't! No thanks, don't want to, maybe…if I do I'll take a couple people with me…Like Ciel anddddd my cell phone. That's all I need to survive. YES! I do! They're like thirty percent shorter than the ones I usually wear! I'm getting shorter ones though! Nope. Yaoi is okay….

Third! **Ciel Trancyhive: You FOUND a WEDDING RING in the DUMPSTER? What the bloody hell, Alois?  
>There's no way on this Earth I will EVER go to Las Vegas with you.<br>...You told Elizabeth, too? I swear, when I get my hands on you, you're going  
>to wish that you never met me, Trancy. And you BETTER sign those papers if you know what's good for you. I DO know people who could cut off your booty-shorts supply.<br>-Ciel Phantomhive**

Ciel~! Yes I did! You know I love shiny things~! OMG that reminds me, one time I saw something shiny and it was just a piece of gum on the side walk :). Why! You'd love Las Vegas! And with me it'd be like seventy-five percent better! I'm gonna drag you there with me. I don't care if you don't wanna go! :( YOU'RE GOING TO VEGAS.

Yes, I did. I told Elizabeth who in turn ran away crying to her mother. It was hysterical! She's pathetic. That sounds fun. Nope not gonna. NOT MY SHORTS! :( You're a meany butt! Not gonna sign the papers. Don't care what you say. Love and hugs and sparkles and poker chips ~ Alois

Next: **L4DRULEZ900  
>Well tell Claude that he is extremely talented at tap dancing. Also, ask him<br>if he has any feelings for Sebastian for me. Pwetty pwease~?  
>8D Tell them that I saw what they did last summer too. Hehehehe...I seriously<br>did witness it. :3  
>One more thing! How does Ciel react when you hug himkiss him? :D**

I told Claude and he looked at me weird…Haha. He said "No comment". What did they do last summer! SPILL! I told him and he just kinda stood there...LOL. Ciel hates it when I hug/kiss him…I mean, we're married and he hates to be hugged/kissed by the person he's married to! I was outraged. But one time I got away with it. I kissed him and he fainted ;) the most recent time I did that he threw me on the floor and kicked me out of his manor… I was sad :(

Last but not least: **Tarusenacrow**

**What are your exact thoughts on Finnian?  
>Have you ever thought of Sasuke naked?<br>When do you think Finnian will go insane?  
>Fiimnnian! Yes, Finnian pick up the knife and kill Grell.<br>Finny-do I have too?  
>Me-yessss!<br>Finny-okay come here Grell, it's okay, the knives are fake*pulls knife out and  
>throughs it<br>Grell- you sure okay!* gets stabbed repeativrly*  
>Me -yessddddss oh no it's Sensation *grabs pet cat * come any closer and it<br>dies!  
>Everyone backs away from me and Finnian<strong>

He's a girl. And yes. I had a dream about seeing Sasuke in the shower. It was strange…

Got more questions? I'll gladly answer them!

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading/sending in questions!

Keep it up!


	5. I'm BAAAACK!

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did Alois wouldn't have died and he would have moved to Hollywood and become a celebrity :) **

* * *

><p>Hello my dearies! I've been gone for so long it seems! So here's my excuses:<p>

Ciel and I went the beach together, and home depot, and something EXTREMELY personal and embarrassing happened which I can't tell you about sadly.

Claude got hit by a car. Yep, Sebby got wasted and hit my butler so I had to move in with Ciel. They told me Claude was in 'acoma'. I asked them why couldn't just drive there and pick him up and they face palmed.

I keep kicking the wall and it cracks my toes :)

That last one was out there…Current sock color: Not wearing any. I got new sparkly flip flops and I will never wear socks again, forever will I wear my flip flops. :)

There's lots of questions! There are like more than ever :)

**Tarusenacrow: Did you know Finnian and me are in your house hiding a dead cat and a fitly Grell? Where you surprised when you found out he was a male? Can your short shorts get any smaller? And last but not really! Did you know you've only been paired with Finny twice? Like I told you not done. Finnian has done dirty stuff with both Sebastian and Ciel. I am also Ciel's brother and please don't do those thing to my brother and Sebastian will not get his soul. My cult told me so.**

Well first off, how nicely/evily can I say this? I'm scared of you. No I didn't know that your in my house with a girl and a girly-man…Nope, I knew it from the start. Yes they can I got shorter ones while I was out of town, they're frilly! No I did not know I was paired with a creepy strong girly looking gardener that works for Ciel. Oh really? Sounds like something I can use for black mail, thank you! Actually I'm not one to listen to reasoning, I might, I might not. And any way I'm married to him. I do as I please. Interesting.

**WifeOfTheQueen'sWatchdog: Alois, my question for you is...Is your beauty real,**

**or were you born this way? Oh, and one more question...Do the curtains match**

**the carpet, if you know what I mean... :3**

Lizzy :) I was born this way like Lady Gaga. I catch your flow…Yes they do…Did you know your dad's name is Alexis? LOL!

**Someone: CAN I GO TO LAS VEGAS WITH YOU AND CIEL PLEASE? K. My other question**

**is How many women have you called a **?**

Sure! The more the merrier! More than I have fingers and toes. So that means I can't count it.

**L4DRULEZ900:Well tell him that he's got some pretty pink pajamas~ I'm serious. Go check in his closet. Psh...Not that I've been hiding in his closet for the past week...Nah...I don't think I should tell. Claude might kill me. And Sebastian would**

**too soooo..Awww! That is the cutest thing ever! Don't worry, Ciel will grow to like you! I've been reading his diary! Hehe...stalking powers...Well that's all!**

I love his PJ's! I stole them…They smell so good! Oh so you're the thing that was making that one noise that kept me up. Lol . I don't he will, he called me to say he hated me. :( I cried for two hours STRAIGHT! I also stalk people… :P

**Hatsune Mikuru-chan: Hi Alois-kun! I love you. And you x Ceil-chan. Here are my questions: Would u wear shorts shorter than your underpants? (If u wear them) Do u like Vocaloid? When did u first fall for Ceil-chan? Would u wear Victoria Secret PINK booty shorts? Bye! P.S. If u divorce Ceil-chan, call me!**

Hi! Yes I saw a hot pink pair when I went shopping but Claude said quote 'HAIL TO THE NAH!' Love Vocaloid, I cosplay Len :P When I met him. YES! I want that for my B-day! KK ;) I'll remember that

**Charlotte and Rashka:Dear Alois,**

**Rashka says: HI! Could I borrow your booty shorts sometime? They're AWESOME! Will you dance and sing to Len Kagamine's song Spice! for me?**

**Charlotte says: Hi Alois! You're awesome! Tell Ciel that he should stay**

**married to you because you two are, like, the CUTEST couple! And will you tell**

**Claude and Sebastian I think they're super sexy? And I feel kinda sorry for**

**them too... I know how it feels to be a servant of an insane person. (not**

**gonna mention names *cough RASHKA cough***

R: Hi! Which pair do you want? Not my new frilly ones though! I know I am, thank you. I LOVE THAT SONG! I dance to all the time and I can sing it ;)

C: Hi! I know, thank you :) Okay but were not talking anymore… I agree we are :) I will. If you're talking about me, I totally understand :) I've been told by so many people that I'm a psycho. I guess you could say then, that Claude is the servant of an insane person. If I was a servant I'd probably bite my leader person and walk away :P

**Jessica1209: Dear Alois,**

**Where do you get your booty shorts from? Has Claude ever flirted with you? :3**

Victoria's Secret :) Nope, wish he would though.

**Tarusenacrow Ciel's Brother: **

**Oh my huh! Sebastian go away! No not my fangs don't I need them, don't take finny away i love him! He makes me sane and I amply make him insane Answer. MY QUESTIONS OR I KID NAP CIEL AND TANGO WITH CLAUDE**

O.o

**hana fujioka: you are so freaking adorable, I wish I had a little brother like**

**you (mostly because my REAL brother is a collective pain in my butt) so could**

**you be my unofficial little brother? and I have 1 question for you, can I**

**visit Trancy manor sometimes?**

Thank you! I had a little brother….He died… and I was like 'LUKA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' But I'm over that. Wait no… *CRIES* Yes I can and yes you may. Just be mindful of my craziness.

Peace out my home slices!**  
><strong>

**A/N: Thanks for all the great questions! I'm sorry about the wait **

**Longest chapter ever! Thank you guys so much!  
><strong>


	6. Hairbrushes

**A/N: hey guys! This story is going great! I thought that it would be neglected, but I'm soooo happy! I don't own kuroshitsuji  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>Hey my lovelies! Alois here! I'm soo bored! I'm listening to some Kesha songs…I love her music. Its so relatable! I like radio radio radio. Like hello? Story of my life!<p>

Guess what happened earlier?  
>So like I was brushing my hair an I broke my hair brush so I 'borrowed' Ciel's<br>SHHHHHH!

And then I broke that one too!  
>DOUBLE SHHHHH!<p>

Oh and:  
>Sock color: none, I'm barefoot! :)<br>Mood: sexy!  
>And guess what! I'm going to the mall with Ciel! I'm so excited! I wanna a movie while he's over, or maybe I'll take Claude or one of you ;) MAYBE! But most likely Ciel my loveliest of lovelies...<p>

**Starting of with: AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty  
>Hi!<br>I love your little booty shorts and i have some questies!  
>(1)out of the three twins, whos your fav?<br>(2)how would you like to hang out with me n ma Oc Rachel sometime?  
>Rachel: NOOOO!<br>Me: Aww why?  
>Rachel: Hese creepy!<br>Me: And your a taco  
>Rachel:...<br>Me:hehe ima tie her up and hide her in the closet with my posters of you ;)  
>Rachel: Hell No!<br>Me:Btw, why do you hate alois anyway?  
>Rachel: ...his butler scares me...<br>Me O_o haha! I have her weakness! Alois! If we all hang out, BRING YOUR  
>BUTLER!<br>Rachel:No Dammi-"WHACK!"  
>Me: hehe shes unconcious.. Get the posters!<br>**  
>Hi! I like Canterbury because his name is cute :) sure! As long as I can throw stuff at her. I will bring Claude as long as there will be cookies. And she hates me! Who could do such a thing! That's like a crime! Lol<p>

**xxSebastianxGrellxx:  
>HEEYYYY ALOIS! :3<br>Okay, first question... Is it okay if I refer to you as my **? I don't use it  
>badly (;3) But I JUST LOVE YOU!<br>Second question, Can I come to your house? XD Seriously... ^-^  
>Last question, Mr. Trampy...I mean Trancy... Uh, can I officially marry you in Vegas? Please! Don't make me beg. :l It would be SO much funnnn.. :D<br>**  
>I guess but that word makes me feel sad when called it and happy when calling others it :P Sure! I love guests but Claude thinks that any random person who shows up is either a cop or a lawyer. Because Ciel continues to send those annoying suites lawyer to my house at all hours of the day! So annoying! But anyways...No I'm sorry I only have one lovey lovely, and that would be my blunette. Sorry I'm not a cheater. Most of the time.<p>

**Ciel Trancyhive: Sigh... I leave for a couple of weeks and those crazy  
>fangirls are begging for me not to divorce you... I think this is YOUR doing, Trancy. YOU DRUGGED ME, I WOKE UP ON A BEACH AND YOU SUPER GLUE A DAMN RING TO MY FINGER? I swear to God... Anyway, the main reason that I'm writing to is that I've got your favorite pair of silk, hot-pink booty shorts in Sebastian's hands and I suggest you sign those divorce forms unless you want a pair of ripped, useless, pathetic<br>shorts. - Ciel PHANTOMHIVE**

Please don't divorce me Ciel-chan :( *gets down on knees crying and begging* Are you a pirate? I mean you have an eye patch... Did you get the gift I sent you? I knew you'd love it ;) OMG just think in like future we tell our grandchildren that story! It's so romantic don't you think? Being drugged and marrying the love of your life ;) I know how you feel, well not the drugged part :) Oh that's why they went missing. I bought an extra pair, actually I bought 70 pairs! But but Alois wuvz Ciel-chan... Why do you hate me Ciel! I mean...what did I do! :'( Is this about the wedding? Look I know it sucked and the ring, I found in a dumpster...but I thought it was nice...Sebby made a great flower girl :)

**L4DRULEZ900:**

**They're so soft, right? I wore them once! Of course I had to take them off  
>right after since I heard his footsteps! It smells like perfume and cake! :D<br>Uh...At least he's thinking of you~!  
>By the way! I've been...ahem...searching your house and I found a pair of<br>Sebastian's underwear on the floor. Care to explain, Trancy?**

I totally agree…Wow that's positive, I mean he says he hates me and you count that as thinking of me? Something in there is wrong. Oh those!…he …uh ….we …I …. um….. maybe…uh… ASK CLAUDE! It's rather embarrassing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the great questions!**

**Keep em' coming :)  
><strong>


	7. Baby Shower! Or not

**A/N: I honestly love where this is going! It's so funny and your questions are great! Thanks so much :) I don't own Kuro, if I did Alois would live…FOREVER. **

**Enjoy! (Oh and thanks to some of the people who comment as a character, you guys, all of you who review make my day!) **

* * *

><p>Whuzzup my homies! My home slices! Fo-shizzle! It's me the one and only, the original, the amazing, the awesome Alois :) So how was your day? Yes I'm talking to you! Ya you looking at your computerphone screen! Oh mine was great thanks for asking! I had to go to the doctors and stuff… I got a sticker! :D

So I was doing my makeup (yes I wear it. Only a little though…just eyeliner and a little bit of concealer) and out of no where Claude appears behind me and I looked up and saw him, I like totally freaked. It was scary. Like out of freaking no where he shows up in my bathroom of all places…He's been acting weird lately…I wonder why…

I heard he's dating Sebby…haha I knew it…Or maybe that was a dream? lol

First off:

**Ciel Trancyhive: You... Broke... My... Brush.  
>And you wonder why I abhor you. Remember how you and your satanic butler tried<br>to kill me on more than one occasion? Remember that? Well, that might just be  
>one of the reasons I hate you.<br>No, I am not a pirate. Thirteen year old pirates don't exist, Alois...  
>- Ciel Phantom(NOT Trancy)hive<strong>

Yes, I broke your brush. That's why I sent you a new one. And I'm sorry. Yes, I remember. I knew there'd be more than one, a list might jog my memory but that's not necessary because it would take the best of a week to write. Teehee…Sorry for being annoying, I mean it's mostly a blonde thing. Forgive me? Please? You're like my last friend! Besides the fan girls, and Lizzy. Are you sure? I could have sworn at the wedding you mentioned something about pirates…Hmm maybe I was day dreaming. Are sure you're not a pirate? I didn't know you were thirteen! I thought you were like ten…lol Just start wearing boots with a heel and maybe you'll be normal height…haha

**Jessica1209: Hello !(That's you Alois ^^)  
>I have questions...<br>1. Have you seen Claude in a closet with Sebastian making out? But if you  
>didn't what would you do?<br>2. What color booty shorts is your fav? :3  
>3. Last question, have you been to Japan yet?<br>That's all, bye! ^.^**

I think that's one of the best nicknames yet! :D Yes I have. A lot actually, like after we got home form the doctors…haha PINK! I like them leather with sequins. Or black, which is my usual color. I'm wearing black ones now :) Yes I have! I love it! It's so amazing! Japan FTW!

**L4DRULEZ900: It's nice to know I'm not the only one! I was beginning to think I'm insane! Well, at least he actually decided to pick up the phone and call you! That's good! Even if he says he hates you, it still counts as him thinking of you! Good god! Don't tell me you guys...and...and...you joined in! Oh great god, why didn't you record it? You could have sent it to me for my birthday!**

Well I've always been insane. Yeah I guess…But it was to curse me out! And tell me that I'm stupid…I broke down and cried for like a day! He's thinking of me as an idiot problem he has to deal with. EW NO! I wasn't in it. Well a little…Not for all of it…I think Claude got it on video, I'll see if I can find it and then I'll send it to you, K?

**xxxLizzyXCielxxx: Hi Alois! My question is: Who is preggers? You or Ciel? Don't think I don't know what happened last Friday night, Trancy.**

Fine I'll spill. Ciel is! :D You're invited to the baby shower :) BRING A GIFT IF YOU DON'T CLAUDE TO BAKE YOU INTO A CAKE THAT I'LL FEED TO THE BABY. I'm kidding. Just DON'T forget!

**xxSebastianxGrellxx: Alright Trancy... you denied my proposal even though I had Ciel's blessing...Actually he BEGGED me. But it's all good I still love you. ONE question though...WHY, when I was sneaking around your garden, did I see Claude holding you above his head, running around in a circle, and him actually SMILING? Do you  
>agree he should NEVER smile! I mean come on that makes babies cry! D:<br>PS. Uh... do you mind if I take one of your many pairs of hot pink  
>booty-shorts for me to wear? ^-^ <strong>

I'm sorry about that. (Wow I've been apologizing a lot lately.) Its cause Ciel and I are in rocky spot in our marriage…Yay forgiven! Claude and I were having a father daughter moment. And it was fun. His smile is like a ray of sunlight and brings joy to the world. Babies cry because they wish he was their daddy. Nope :) take two if you like.

**FawnspiritForever: Wheee~! Question time with Alois Trancy. Cuz I luffers you. Cuz of your sadistic adorableness. Chu. ^3^ Sooooooooo. You're a main character in the second season- which is AWESOME-but not in the manga or musical- which is sad D:. What are your thoughts on this? Have you ever read any yaoi fanfictions? (Why am I asking this? I already know the answer. XD) And lastly...what does Ciel's ear taste like? Must be pretty dang good if you keep licking it. XD Tootaloo, you cute, slutty, blonde sadist that I love! ^^ ~Fawny **

:D It's kinda sucky! I'm amazing and they forgot about moi! Every now and then I'll read one… It's like…I can't describe it! It's like rainbows and sunshine mixed with a little piece of heaven. It is! It's amazing. And will do it forever! :)

**ElizabethPhantomhive: Hello my dear blonde buddy! Wanna go to the mall and get some new booty shorts together? I got a hold of Alexis's credit card. *insert evil laugh here* Oh, and I stole some money from Ciel to fix that hole in the ceiling I made...**

Hey Lizzy~! My bffl! YES! Can Ciel come wiff us? PWEASE! Ooooooo~! Plastic money! I love! Oh well I guess I'll be paying for the baby shower…Yay the hole is gone :) It won't rain inside anymore :P

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Keep up the amazing questions! **

**Loving it. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**-S.M. **


	8. Baby Booty Shorts!

**A/N: Wow. The big 37. haha can we beat 48? Can we? What do you guys think! If we get more reviews than Sebby's Notebook I'll have to something special for this…Maybe a YouTube video personal thank you from Alois? How does that sound! Or maybe an extremely funny video with Alois? **

* * *

><p>Hi people! What's up? I'm soo happy like right now. I have no clue why! Maybe it's cause I'm H-Y-P-E-R! WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO<p>

Omg I bought the cutest thing today! It's a pair of short for teh babeeeeyyyy! :) so cute! They're like mine but less short. Black with a little sheep on the pockets! I might die from the cuteness!

I'm thinking on what the baby will look like…Maybe It'll be a miniature Ciel! That would be so cute! :D

**xxSebastianxGrellxx: Okay Alois... I'm sure you're tired of hearing from little old me but... too bad! :D First question is from the last thing I asked you about... YOU HONESTLY THINK BABIES CRY AT CLAUDE'S SMILE BECAUSE THEY WANT HIM AS THEIR DADDY? Aw...Alois..hunny..they are just scared of him. Put him in front of a mirror and see what happens. :D Second question...can I come to your baby shower? I'll bring your baby(babies x3) some diapers that look like booty-shorts! :D Anyway I love you! Oh and btw me and Ciel had a sleepover last night... I wish you were there but maybe some other time! :D **

Nope! No matter how many questions you ask I won't stop answering. :) I never get tired of fans. Yes, yes I do. Maybe...Well yeah, I guess your right…He is kinda scary. He shows up in the mirror when I'm doing my hair sometimes. I swear he tries to give me a heart attack! I mean I'm doing my hair and POOF! There's a Claude behind me! He should be on one of those nature shows with the deep voice guy who's all like: ' And here is a wild Claude, such a rare sighting of such a majestic creature. He's stalking his prey, a wild Sebastian who seems to be cuddling a kitten. And he pounced! And they're fighting! Wait no they're just making out….' Lol OMG those would be amazing! That sounds like fun. :) I was on the phone all night…Almost… Then I was locked out of the house by the triplets…haha

**ElizabethPhantomhive: My bestest sassy gay friend...  
>Okay...I guess Ciel can come, but I think he might know about me stealing his<br>lunch money...You know, the money I used to fix the hole? And, I was  
>wondering, can I be the godmother of your baby(s)? Also, do you have<br>suspicions that Claude wants to eat your future baby with some dip? And, what  
>does it feel like to be the sexiest of them all?<br>Forever Blonde,  
>Elizabeth Phantomhive.<strong>

Lizzy~! HAY GURL! I think he might too…I mean you took like 70 million dollars! And only spent half on the ceiling. Ciel's name reminds me of the word ceiling…I tend to write cieling by accident instead XD Yes you can! Just take them if I die and Ciel goes to jail for my murder, make sure grow up to be like moi :) and not boring like Ciel. Omg I had a dream about that! It was so scary! And it was nacho cheese dip…. It's like rainbows with magical unicorns holding cats that have pies made of waffles!

Forever Blonde also. :)

**Ciel Trancyhive:...Trancy, I am NOT pregnant.  
>For starters, I am a thirteen year old. Just to clarify that and get it stuck<br>inside that blonde, brainless little head of yours. Second, I am a MALE. That  
>means I do NOT have a uterus, therefore I cannot bare a child. Third, we<br>didn't even DO ANYTHING on Friday night. At least... from what I remember.**

Oh dear GOD Trancy, would did you make me do?

Yes you are. Stop lying. Lizzy told me you told her that you were pregnant. 13 is kinda young but I'm only one year older. Lol you look like you're 10. The second part is a bit of a road block but I did my research (asked Sebastian and Claude and Finny and the triplets) its possible. AND Sebastian said you were pregnant too! I asked around. I even asked your doctor. Yes I know who your doctor is. Some call it stalking I call it research. Oh that's what you think ;) Who would have know I poisoned the chocolate cake… :D Actually you did most of it on your own free will, but then again you were drugged, loopy and half asleep. Still. BEST night evar. Just wait, I'm right and you're wrong. For once.

**Hatsune Mikuru-chan: HI ALOIS! You will never guess what i saw the other day. I was walking down the street, when i saw Claude and Sebastian in an ally making out and doing dirty stuff. I was gonna record it, but my phone went off! I ran so fast all they saw was a dust cloud. I have never been so scared. My question to you: What would you have done. Btw, i am currently in hiding so  
>they don't find me. So scared.<strong>

HI! Haha I've seen that like so many times. It happens everyday! No seriously it does. Laughed. And walked away acting like I own the world. Which I do. Oh, bad 4 u…Claude reads my emails, and he reads the questions.

**Jessica1209: Hello again, .  
>Hay, can I come to the baby shower?<br>Anyways, questions. 1. Do you like yoai? And what is your two fav yoai's?  
>2. Can I name my child after you?<br>3. I am going to Victoria's Secret, what booty shorts do you recommend?  
>That's all bye! <strong>

Yes! EVERYONE CAN! As long as you bring a gift. Kinda… Well I watch a lot of Naruto…So I like SasuNaru and my other fav is SasoDei. Wow you're the second person to ask me that! Sure. Pink with filly edges! Those are my fav.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the questions!

So do you think we can beat 48? Let's try to!


	9. Bad Girls Lament by Kesha

**A/N: Wow you guys review fast! I swear like an hour after posting the reviews come flowing in! I love it! ;) I never want this story to end! :) I don't own Kuroshitsuji, do you see Alois and Ciel married with Sebby as their flower girl in the second season? I think not… :( (I don't own bad girls lament by Kesha either)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, so I did it! But I'm sorry. Well. Not….Listen! Here's my story! It's just surfaced, it's so silly. He's so sexy ;) but that all. Really! See, the first time I met 'em, he was taken. So I took 'em! Ever since then when I 'em I try so hard to keep my distance but…<p>

Now who does that remind you of? I know me but who's the other person? (It's from a Kesha song). I love that line 'He was taken. So I took 'em!' Lol :D it's just soo me…

And our first Q is from…

**Hatsune Mikuru-chan:  
>Hi Alois! And that does happen! Everyday! And Claude reads your emails! Damn.<br>Even if that does happen every day, it was creepy seeing Claude in Sebastian's  
>pants.<br>My question to you: Do u believe Sebastian rapes Ceil sometimes in his sleep.  
>That might be y he knows Ceil is pregnant. <strong>

Yep! Always…Haha It's normal to me…haha YES! That's not why Ciel is having a baby. That baby is gonna be blonde (not Lizzy's or Finny's cause they're blondes too). But if it does look like Sebby, there's a huge chance that butler's gonna be tasting fist. (I'll punch him into 2014)

**xxSebastianxGrellxx: Alright Alois! Last night's sleepover was the BEST! :D  
>Ciel wasn't too happy when I told him you were coming, so I had to tie him to<br>that chair so he wouldn't leave. ^-^ But it turned out to be SO fun.  
>Oh... btw Alois... uh... you left your underwear in my room. Don't worry I<br>packed them in Ciel's bag for a surprise! :D We should have another sleepover  
>soon! This time we can drug Ciel so he doesn't scream when we try and braid<br>his hair. ;3  
>- Hugs and kisses with a side of booty-shorts :D<strong>

OMG that was! OMG sleepover at Ciel's tonight! His opinion doesn't matter! I heard Sebby makes good brownies! (Sebby Michaelis: yessss…I do ;3) That sounds like him! Hahaha IKR! Ohhhh oops…I do that too often! Lol! He's gonna flip…Totally! OMG I swear my awesome is rubbing off on people! That plan is soo me! Count me in! His screaming is weird… it's all like 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP' or something…lol Sounds like a baby piggy when he screams. AW!

**ElizabethPhantomhive: My BBFF, Can I help you name the baby? I already thought of something. Cielois. Sooo...When we go to the mall, can we get Ciel a muzzle? He seems to be an ignorant wife. Oh, and I got you your gift. It is soo hardcore...And, I have onne more question...Why is everybody mean to me because I'm a blonde?  
>Forever BLONDE,<br>Elizabeth Phantomhive**

Yeah sure. As long as back off… Do you really think I'd know what you say about me? And how your room is plastered with pictures of Ciel sleeping and stuff. Well I do. I bet he doesn't know you took half the pictures on your wall. I think he needs one too…He's a bit mean…But actually I'm gonna sign those divorce papers…I've decided if he hates me to just go with the hate thing. So I signed them and I put them in the mail a couple minutes ago. So we need to go clubbing. ASAP! I need a new hotty and your gonna help me find one! Right Lizz? It's cause they're jealous of you girl! They used to treat me the same way until I started wearing booty shorts and acting weird. :) best way to deal

**L4DRULEZ900:  
>High five for being insane!<br>Uh...I've never comforted someone before so...It'll be alright?  
>A LITTLE?<br>Please tell Claude to explain what happened in GREAT detail. And oh my gog if  
>you send me that tape, I'll do anything you want.<br>Bye~!**

High fivez! Lol I'm really scary when I get emotional…

Yeah, just a little. Haha

I will. And I found it so I'll send it to you soon.

**Charlotte and Rashka:  
>Charlotte: Hiiii again! Congratulations on you and Ciel's child! When's the<br>due date? WHat are you considering naming the child?  
><strong>

**Rashka: Do you have a purple pair of booty shorts I could borrow? By the way  
>babies are soo cuuuuttee!<br>**

**Charlotte: One last question: Is there such a thing as too many exclamation  
>points?<strong>

C: Hi! Thank ya! I don't keep up with that sort of thing. I don't know yet Lizzy came up with a good name…I was thinking marshmallow.

R: Yeah sure, back on the closet in meh roomio. DON'T go through the box labeled don't open. I can tell if you do anyway…o.O IKR!

C: Nah! There isn't!

And that's it for now :) love hugs and a side of booty shorts…Alois Booty Shorts Trancy :(

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Thanks for all the great questions! We're almost there! Keep it up! **


	10. Eyes :D

**A/N: Hey all! I love all my reviewers (if you're a gal no homo :3)! You guys rock! I don't own Kuroshitsuji…SOOOO Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>So my dearies! I love you guys! How was your dayyyy? Mine was WONDERBAR! Thanks fir askin'!<p>

OMG apparently I make AMAZING rice crispy treats! :D

SO off with the questions!

**Hatsune Mikuru-chan: Hi ****Alois****! U r gonna divorce Ceil! OMG! He can be a major **. I can help u find a new someone special. My question : how high if a heel would u wear?**

Hi! Yeah…He'd been bothering about it for some time so I just signed the papers and POOF! Single…. Really? Okay :3 I usually wear a 1 to 2 inch but my highest is a five. I don't wear the fives often…Only when I have my pigtail extensions in and I'm in a dress :P

**L4DRULEZ900:  
>D: What's wrong...? Am I being too quiet?<br>When I get emotional, I rip walls out?  
>OH DEAR. MY OTP IS NOW FULFILLED.<br>Okay! In return, I shall give you one of the many photos I snapped of Ciel in  
>a dress. I'VE GOT BILLIONS.<br>Byeee!**

Nope :) HAHA I rip out eyes :P not walls. Walls are bland. Eyes are prettyful…Like the one I have in a jar…Wanna see! Haha OTP? I had to google that…. One True Pairing XD I guess I could use it for black mail…K thanks! Baiii

**ElizabethPhantomhive: Dear Alois,  
>Okay, clubbing it is! Of course I'll help you, you're like my bestest friend<br>in the whole wide universe! Well, Ciel didn't comment back, so I guess he gave  
>up. At least you'll have pretty babies :3 So, I have to wear bootyshorts from<br>now on? Okay...  
>Forever Blonde,<br>Elizabeth Phantomhive**

Yay clubbing! Thanks you Lizzayyy my blondie bffl! I agree… IKR! They'll be SO cute! YES. If you don't I'll never speak to you again and I'll tell everyone not to talk to you either. So wear the booty shorts I sent you of I'll eat the snack I made you. I even got us matching pink ones…PLEASE?

**xxSebastianxGrellxx: TOTALLY! SLEEPOVER AT CIEL'S IS PERFECT! :D His opinion doesn't matter at all... so true. x3 Okay I have a question though.  
>Do you think I could bring Grell to this sleepover? I know he almost took your<br>soul and everything, but he's SUPER fun! OH AND HE HAS GOT STYLE! We could dress up Ciel. :3 - Forever in love with you ****Alois****! :3 ~~~ ME! :D **

YAY! Ikr! Yeah sure. I don't care Grell is cool… If he tries anything funny I'll add one of his eyes to my eye jar…I'll seriously bring it this time!

**LurvL123: Hey! This is my first time writing to you...  
>1st, can we be besties? I know we don't really know each other but its always<br>nice to make new friends! Wow... I sound like a creeper O.o Well I am one :P  
>2nd... can I come to your baby shower? I'll make sure to get herhim a ton of  
>booty shorts!<br>3rd, I wanna have a sleepover with you and Ciel! D: It sounds like fun! :D  
>4th, awww :( Why did you get a divorce. I bet Ciel loves you! He's just<br>playing hard-to-get ;)  
>Well I'm gunna go now! Bye!<strong>

Sure! I'm everyone's BFFL! Not really :) no ones a creeper besides Brittany- I mean William T. Spears. Yeah! Everyone is invited that ;) Aww cute :) I LOVE sleepovers! We should! Cause he hates me. And I'm dealing with it any longer! I was tired of hearing he hates me all the time… Baiiii

**hana fujioka: hey Alois, it's your un-official big sis hana, I just wanted to  
>see how you're doing, and if you need any help with ciel, I'd be happy to<br>assist, by the way, I'll be dropping by the mansion with all kinds of sweets  
>soon *hands him fudge marble brownies* tell Claude I think he's hot, and do<br>you like my new booty shorts? *is wearing blood red booty shorts with black  
>lace on the ends and waistband* I made them myself - love and hugs(and a punch<br>in the face for hannah) Hana Trancy ^-^**

Hi un-official big sis! I'm great, HBU? Nahhh…I'm gonna scare him later…that will make my life better… Yay a guest/family member :) OOOOO! But if I eat them I won't fit in my shorts….Okay…I like Claude too ;D siblings think a like I heard. Your making me a pair right? Or do I have to steal yours? Hahah – Love, booty shorts, glitter (and a slap for that punch cause she deserved half of the meanness)

**AkaneSukishima: That was ** hilarious!  
>Alright, now I have some questions!<br>First of all... have you ever been eating a grape, peeled it with your teeth  
>and realized that it's kind of like an eye?<br>Secondly, we should all of us, you, me, Ciel, Sebas-chan, Claude and everyone  
>else here talking to you and have a movie night!<br>A horror movie night.  
>Where we can have the adrenaline going, and randomly cling to people!<br>... Can I smother Claude? I just have this fascination with him, I don't know  
>what it is.<br>And... um... hehehehehehehe ... I'm so glad you're a SasoDei fan!  
>What do you think of UlquiGrimm, SzaNnoi, and NnoiTes from Bleach? And how<br>about AkuRoku?  
>IchiUrahara?<br>Have you ever wanted to smother Claude? I don't know what it is. I somehow  
>think that would be entertaining. Of course I have cleavage to do that with,<br>and you do not. **

I always peel them with my teeth! HAHAHA It's like you stalk me :P Its so true… I do that all the time….lol MOVIE NIGHT! WOOHOO! Next Friday? I'm free then, how bout it? OOO I like clinging ;) ….No? I like SasoDei but I have no clue what that other stuff is… No..I don't think I've ever thought about killing my butler…. o.O Do you mean baggage? Cleavage involves boobs….lol :3 Sooo what happened between you two? TELL MEEEE! Pwease…?

**Motaku1235: Alois, first off:  
>Where did you learn to be so badass?<br>(Can I go there? ^-^)  
>Second: I will pay you to get Ciel in a pair of booty shorts.<br>Ciel: You know what the longest river in the world is? Because you're  
>standing in it. DE-NILE! You know you love Alois...<strong>

I don't know, I was born that :) like Lady Gaga XD

OOO!MONEY! I love money! DEAL~!

HAHAHA that Ciel part is FUNNY!

**Tarusenacrow Ciel's Brother: **

**Oh God whyyyyyy! How dare you! You took away my hopes that your booty shorts  
>couldn't get any smaller! The pain to short to short! !<br>okay so hmm. Yeah Ciel took my Finny away since I talked to you and Sebastian  
>took away my stalking privileges.<br>Did you know it's possible to tango with two people at the same time? Claude  
>and Sebastian, hope you like the info worthy of blackmail.<br>Have you ever done the tango with Claude?**

**Jeez how many booty shorts do you have? !  
>And yessssss fear mehhh! Ummm can you ask Claude to stop kidnapping me and<br>just about glomping me to death?  
>Seriously I woke up tied to his bed and now he's locked me in his closet and<br>will only come down when he can, I DON'T WANT CLAUDE TO BE MY FANBOY THAT'S WHY I HAVE FINNY. Good luck with your marriage!  
>I'm so mean to my little bro :)<br>Ciel: I hate you both! You more Tarusenacrow!  
>Me : T^T<br>Claude : ohh~ Crow dear!  
>Me : On no helppzzzzz!<strong>

They're not too short…Ciel is TOO short. Lol…Yes I did. I think it is! Thank you! No. Claude refuses to have anything to do with me. 57458786784678345. Okay? I think your going crazy…Claude hates people. Okay? I'm confused D:

**Giraffelover01: Hi alois - waves - someone I can relate to :D I'm insane and need help xD one day we should have a sleep over and go out for the day we can get ciel some cute booty short shorts and he can come to the sleepover and we can make him  
>wear them :D he'd look so cute and I can bring my nail polishes! We can paint<br>your's mine and ciel's nails :) I shall get you a pressi for the baby shower  
>so does that sound like a plan ?<strong>

HI! YES! WE should! Totally! Whats a pressi? O.o haha OH I get it…haha it took me a minute :P

Bye dearies! I love yaaaaaaa! Keep it up! The questions ;)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviewing keep it up :) love yaaaa…. **


	11. I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! again

**A/N: Hey….Long time no fanfic! I missed you. My internet busted. Along with my computer! Got a new one! Oh glorious of days! SORRY! I love and miss you all. Sowwy…. I don't own Kuroshitsuji! **

* * *

><p>Hey my lovelies! My dearies! My babies! My shorties! I missed you~! SO OMG guess what! I was locked in a closet for like a month! Stupid Ciel locked me in a closet and forgot about me. Along with Sebastian. So now I'm fully acquainted with that thing. Lolz…<p>

AnyWHO! Question time with your favorite blondie! Besides Lizzy my bestie of course! (said this so she won't slap me)

**L4DRULEZ900: Phew! I was beginning to think I was becoming just a bit CRACKED.I...I MUST HUG YOU NOW. Yep! ClaudexSebastianxAlois is totally HAWT. What bout you? I did that one time! I blackmailed him into giving me Finny and Sebastian for a week! :D Sebastian made me pancakes and Finny tore out my ground. ._. BYEEEEE! **

People say that about me all the time! :D I like Ciellllllll! Not Sebby. After the closet, that man gives me the creeps! I love it when he gets mad! Finny always does that. I tried to glomp Finny and got thrown head first into a wall. Not fun.

**AkaneSukishima: Heh. Well, Alois... you see,me and your butler have a small history. We, um... consolidated a debt in my financial... oh you know what, we... I can't say it. Don't you say it either! :P What movies do you want to watch during the sleepover? And do you want to have a creepy pasta hour in the middle of the night where we all sit around and relay creepy pastas? (If you don't know what that is, look at , I love those! So scary, psychosis is a scary one) I love you! Give hugs to yourself, Claude and Ciel for me! And you conquer that **, he's all yours Alois! I support you!**

Oooo~! More lovely black mail for moi! Hmm….I hate movies. I prefer games… thank you for the info I'll have to search that up later… haha okay!

**Elizabeth Phantomhive: Hay gurl. Okay, I'll wear the matching pink bootyshorts with you...But...I think we should cover them in unicorns and glitter! :3 So, anyways, I found out why you're cranky sometimes...Hannah steals your tampons...I feel so sorry for you. I will buy Hannah-proof tampons, just for you, cuz you're my bestie. Forever BLONDE, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phantomhive**

Lizzy! My sister in blonde! Love you more than cake, unlike a certain shorty ;) YESAH! (do you remember that! I do) OMG No way. There goes her other eye! HAHAHAHAHA. Please… Wait how on earth are they Hannah proof? Do they have a spray for that?

**Tarusenacrow Ciel's Brother: I don't like it down here, he's your butler make him let me free! And I've always been crazy. o _o Why do you insist on stalking Ciel-chan? Hey Ciel's here too! : Let me out please?**

**Ciel: never just never**

**Me : nooooooooooo, wait how'd you get down here? Hey Sebastian!**

O.O He's hot. Must have Ciel...In a little maids…outfit…in..chibi…form..FOREVER.

**xxSebastianxGrellxx: You have an eye jar? That's freaking awesome! :3 I told Grell about that, and he just laughed and started to say how he was "High on Love" (Sebastian was in the room ;D) and I just kinda blanked him out. Okay... First question! Have you ever heard the triplets talk, and if you have. Can you tell them I love them? :3 Oh, and I love you too Alois! ;3**

Of course! I mean what was I supposed to do with Hannah's eye? Throw it away? NO! A sane person would put it in a jar. Like moi! Lol Grell is crazy… lol sure but that scares them. THANKS! Same! :D

**Hana Fujioka: Hana Trancy- Hey little brother, and of course you get a pair *hands him apair of blood red booty shorts like hers* I hope you like them *tears up* you don't like my treats? *starts crying* how could you? Tell Ciel to watch out, because he could lose sebastian, To ME HAHAHAHAHAHA! *clears throat* anyway, if you don't want my desserts, hand them out to the staff and keep some for yourself. and if you could get a hold of Grell Sutcliff and tell him that I think he's super delicious, I'd really appreciate it. Love,Hugs, Booty Shorts, and a smack in the face for Hannah -Hana Trancy**

I'm allergic! Are you trying to make me sick? Can you help me w/ Ciel? I luffles him! Okay, I think I can. I found him in a tree yesterday…owies…that slap hurt. Glitter, booty shorts, and a punch Oh nad I have a question for you. For safety reasons, are you actually my maid trying to mess with my head? 0.0 you know my maids first name is similar to yours…

**Random Alois Cosplayer: Hey! Do you mind if I make a video to this for youtube? I can send a link to you of it when I'm done if you want! Thanks!**

I mind A LOT! No you may not. I'm sorry but I won't allow it. (I'm an owner of a cosplay group and don't like to have me work acted off by others. My group had planned to do this.)

**PervertSage: Okay.. Uhm...Okay, first question..Will you come home to me and be my cuddly toy? 83 Okay... Serious now xD What's up with you and booty shorts? Why did you get them in the first place? And HOW do you stand Claude? Seriously.. I hate that demon.. No offense... o_o Hugs Nea, alias PervertSage**

Sure? I LOVE THEM. So this is how it all began! Once upon a time I was a little kid. Yeah. I know. Creepy right? Anyways.. I had these awesome jeans…long story short, like my booty shorts, ruined them and cut them really short. And fell in love. Haha I have no clue. I love him. But its like he doesn't even see me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	12. Pools!

**A/N: So I thought I'd add that I have another one of these…For Sebby, so if you could check that out I'd love you forever :D I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

><p>So my shorties how have you been? Did you miss me? Last time I posted was IDK how long ago. URG the back of my neck is killing me. And I have sun burn. I was outside lying on my trampoline covered in tanning oil…I fell asleep. PAIN. I talked to Ciel about it and he said: 'You're stupid for falling asleep in the first place'. I kicked him in the shin and threw him in my pool. I think I'm over him…NO WAIT. I love him. SO MUCH. And he pulled me by my ankle into the pool with him. Not a good day. Salt water hurts sun burn… It's all over my back and face, smiling hurts. Lol<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beowulf93: I just found this and I have the MOST. IMPORTANT. QUESTION. EVER! Can I kidnap Timber? See, perfectly important! luv ya!<strong>

B-But that one made me a marshmallow sandwich once! Or maybe it was Canterbury.. Eh- Sure take him as long as I have the one that makes marshmallow sandwiches.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Phantomhive: Well, you may have been locked inside of the closet, but I went shopping! And I got some clothes for us to go clubbing! I got more bootyshorts...But we had to make a trip down to South England, so I was in the carriage all day...Oh, but I did happen to make a hole in the wall of the Phantomhive Manor while you were in captivity! <strong>

**Forever BLONDE, The One-And-Only Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phantomhive**

I did too! I got black booty shorts with string sticking down the sides. And how on earth did you put a hole in Ciel's wall? Did you throw him into it like the time you threw me into mine? Hahaha

Forever HOTT, Alois

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn: Hey, hey, Alois. Just last night Grell told moi to tell you that he<strong>

**went inside of your 'secret mysterious box'. Whatcha gonna do about it?**

**Grell: Great job, dahlin'! Now, I'm off to see what's so great about this pink**

**and black striped box. *dashes away with box***

**Also...er...if you have Claudie boy for a butler, then how did Grell manage to**

**sneak in?**

**But you shouldn't worry...Last week I woke up to him hovering over**

**me...*shudders***

NO NOT MY BOX! Wait? Huh? What box? Eh, maybe after I figure out what box I'll give judgment then… Claude ditched me that day for Ciel. He came back later though.. I was stuck with Hannah… BLEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Haha

* * *

><p><strong>hana fujioka: no, i'm not HANNAH, i'm HANA little bro, completely different.<strong>

**oh, sorry, I didn't know you were allergic *hands him new treats* these are**

**hypoalergenic, and safe to eat. hmm? Oh, here *hands him love potion* this is**

**fullproof, just remember to put a strand of hair in the potion, before you**

**discreetly slip it in ciel's tea, good luck. By the way, please let Grell know**

**if you see him that I legally own his fine **, I have REALLY good lawyers. and**

**I could have them make Ciel legally yours if the potion doesn't work. let me**

**know if it does or not. love, hugs, and booty shorts-Hana Trancy**

Sure, sure… Say as you please… just kidding! It was precautionary. YAYZ~! Ciel will be minez! Okay, I will. Oooo! That would be nice too… I'll make sure I do…

* * *

><p><strong>luckycat222:well you just love a whole bunch dont ya!<strong>

I have tons of love! Enough for everyone to have a little piece! :)

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Love you all,<p>

Alois teh awesomeness glitter booty shorts amazing crazy psycho Trancy

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading! XD**

**Reviewww! Pwease? **


	13. WHY CLAUDE WHY

**A/N: finally got to updating this.. Sorry for the late responses.**

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD. WHERE HAVE I BEEN? I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT I TOTALLY FORGOT I HAD THIS THING... SORRY. When deciding whether or not to forgive me, remember I'm blonde. I THINK CLAUDE KILLED ME. WHYYYYY! Where ever I am, I get good wifi c:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rafanan:<br>Mr Trancy  
>This is the. Mad hatter you are going to go or esle i kissmesse you ,<br>Mad hatter Alex Rafanan  
><strong>  
>Whhhhaaaaaaatttt?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AryaxJoffrey:<br>Alois, I personally want to ask, are you mad at Claude for brutally murdering you? By the way, I love you!  
><strong>  
>Yes. I'm so mad at him. ToT WHY CLAUDE WHY!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nekoniikawa:<br>...Not sure if you are still here. And hello, My name is Noone Nekoniikawa, a demon butler friend of Claude's. Please do tell him that I don't wish to be you're substitute butler, while he tries to get Ciel to himself.  
><strong>  
>:c alright...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>oOBloodyVampireOo:<br>Dear Alois,  
>I just wanted to say that I love you and Ciel,You guys are Awesome! X3 Anyway,I have a few Questions that I would like to first one is,Who would look sexyer in a Mustache You,Claude,Sebastian or Ciel? My second one is,Do you play Just Dance?...If so...Can I come over to play Just Dance with you?Also,Do you like Nachos? O.e Someone told me you liked Nachos so I bought some for you! *Holds Out a bag of Nachos* But if you don't them,Then I could just give them to Ciel or Sebastian. If they like Nachos that is...I also have one more would look cute in a Bunny Outfit?Ciel,Claude,Sebastian or the thats all I wanted to Ask\ ! c:<br>P.S. Love the Sexy Booty Shorts Alois! ;) XD**

I love you too! Cause I love almost everyone! I can't say the same for Ciel though. He's a self butt who only loves himself. SEBASTIAN. YES OMG YES. JUST DANCE 3 IS THE BOMBBB! YES. And OMG YES NACHOS. Ciel. Thankies!

* * *

><p><strong>Fora Beast:<strong>  
><strong>Dear Alois<strong>  
><strong>what's up? i have a few questions to ask<strong>  
><strong>1. people say that Sebastian is hotter then Ciel (my opinion is that is a COMPLETE lie) do you agree or disagree on this?<strong>  
><strong>2. What does your marrige ring look like?<strong>  
><strong>3. That tongue thing you do...why do you do that? (it's awesome by the way)<strong>

Hmmm sort of. Though I love Ciel, I have to admit his butler is S-E-X-Y. It's a twist tie, because Ciel doesn't love me. Licking people? It's fun.

* * *

><p><strong>summer sanchez:<strong>  
><strong>HEY aloise, how often do you post? or is it every time ciel let's you near his computer? XD Btw how are things going with him? good i hope he seems like the stuffy kind how is he behind closed doors? ooo can i have a triplet too? i just love timber XD<strong>

I used to post more often but then I think Claude killed me or something. I'm a ghooooost. I 's a butt face, he's just as stuffy. Sure, I'm cool with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi Lawliett:<strong>  
><strong>Dear alois,<strong>  
><strong>I have a whip do you? no i am not showing off that i have one i just wonder if you have one too. i sometimes think you're the type of person to have a whole S&amp;M torture dungeon in that mansion of yours. *Gasp* does claude know? Anywho i decided to write to you at least once, so how is it to be reunited with your dear brother inside hannah? How will you take care of your kid(s) if your always in her? and what kinda booty shorts does a spirit fused demon wear? or are you always wearing what hannah wears? huh how would that work any how...any who tell me about that perverted bastard you called father at one time? how did he die? and there is even a rumor floating that alois is not your real name i forget what it was but i am pretty sure it was something along the lines of tom. oh well love peace and chicken greaselexi 3<strong>

I had one. But I lost it.. :c Yeah… He thinks I'm weird. It's nice to see him again. I have a kid?! WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. The pink Victoria's secret kind c; She's frumpy; I ain't wearing that ugly thing she calls a dress. I dunno. Don't wanna. Claude killed him. My real name is Jim Macken. *sigh* That name sounds like poop.

* * *

><p><strong>Ready-To-Play:<br>HI HI!  
>How you doin? I think you are sooo Awesome! It's sucks how Ciel can't return your feelings! If this happen to my BFF i'd lock the boy in the closet till he return her feelings! You should do that with Ciel (but pound holes in the closet first and a little foot door XD) I got this idea from Avril lavigne! Who's your favorite Singer?<br>BTW! YOU ARE MY MOST FAAVVVOIIRRRIIITTEEE CHARACTER OF THE WHOLE BLACK BUTLER! You're SOOOO hyper, i love that in a person! I wish you were my Big brother O.o sometimes...  
>Wanna head to the mall with me? I need your opinion on Booty-shorts! XD<br>Bye Bye! Peace!**

I'm awesome and beautiful like always! Thankies! Yeah. I tried locking him in a closet once. Maybe I should try again, that's a good idea. OMG I LOVE HER! LADY GAGA. Thankies! Suuuure, sounds fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Blinded Chubi:<br>Do you think you might have a Super Saiyan form, Alois? You never know until you try to find out...  
><strong>  
>YES! I MUST FIND OUT.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry again and thanks for the questions... Hope to hear from you soon.<br>Your favorite sexy shota,  
>Alois.<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IM SORRY... But please continue to ask questions! I will update more frequently.**


End file.
